Sugar Rush: Toxic Meltdown
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: An activist themed game called Activist's Quest get's plugged in at the arcade. However, one of the game's characters turns bad and kidnaps the game's villain. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace are called in to rescue the kidnapped villain and stop the bad game character. Can they do it? Sequel to Sugar Rush: Halloween Horror.
1. Plugged In

**Chapter 1: Plugged In**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 8th 2108"_

Vanellope drove across the finish line on that day's Random Roster Race in first place, and the other Sugar Rush racers crossed the finish line behind her.

"Yeah, another win!" Vanellope cheered.

Taffyta walked up to Vanellope.

"Great day of racing, Vanellope." Taffyta said.

Vanellope smiled.

"Thank you, Taffyta." Vanellope said.

The other Sugar Rush racers walked over to Vanellope and Taffyta. And Cinndon and Candace, who were in the stands in order to watch the Sugar Rush racers while they were in the Random Roster Race, also walked over to them.

"So, are we going on any missions now, since we're done with the Random Roster Race?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope shook her head.

"No, we're not going to go on any missions tonight. There hasn't really been any activity these past couple of days, so we're free to do whatever we want." Vanellope replied.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace nodded.

"Okay. So, do you want to go to Tappers? We haven't been there in a while." Candi asked.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace thought about it, and then they all nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace left the racetrack, and they headed to the exit to Sugar Rush.

* * *

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace exited Sugar Rush and entered Game Central Station. However, as they arrived, they noticed a lot of commotion on the other end of the station.

"What's going on?" Gloyd asked.

"I don't know, Gloyd. Whatever it is, it looks big." Sticky replied.

"And hectic." Cinndon added.

Just then, a Hero's Duty soldier ran by.

"Hey, what's going on?" Vanellope asked.

The Hero's Duty soldier stopped running and looked at them.

"A new game is getting plugged in right now." the Hero's Duty soldier replied.

The Hero's Duty soldier then continued to run towards the crowd. Vanellope looked at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace.

"Do you guys want to go see this?" Vanellope asked.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. We can go to Tappers afterwards." Rancis replied.

Vanellope nodded and led the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace over to the crowd. The game characters who were part of the crowd noticed them, and they parted to let the group of racers through. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace made their way to the center of all the commotion, which was an empty outlet that was on the other side of Game Central Station. The game characters stood around the outlet as the new game was plugged into it, and Surge Protector stood at the opening so he could keep the crowd back.

Eventually, the new game was plugged into it's outlet, and the sign above it lit up with the name of the new game, which read 'Activist's Quest'. The game characters looked on in awe, and after a while, the crowd began to disperse and go back to their own business. However, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace stayed standing outside of the game portal.

"A new game! Wow, that's really neat. We haven't had one in years." Candlehead said.

Vanellope nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys want to go inside and take a look?" Vanellope asked.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace thought about it and then shook their heads.

"No, we don't need to go in right this minute, Vanellope. We can go exploring later. Let's go to Tapper's for right now." Swizzle replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go to Tapper's." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace nodded, and they made their way over to Tapper's.


	2. New Game Orientation

**Chapter 2: New Game Orientation**

Meanwhile, inside of the Activist's Quest game, some of the game characters were laying down on the ground with their eyes closed. One of the game characters slowly opened his eyes to see that he was laying down on the ground. He quickly got up and looked at his surroundings to see that he was standing in a jungle.

 _"Did we get plugged in?"_ the man wondered.

The man's name was Jake Oakes, and he was one of the protagonists of the game. He was a 22 year old man that had pale skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, and he wore a green shirt, a red jacket, blue pants, and brown boots. Jake looked back at the others.

"Guys, wake up! We're plugged in!" Jake shouted.

The other game characters started to wake up. The first game character was a woman by the name of Silvia Thompson. She was a 21 year old woman that had pale skin, blue eyes, and red hair that was rearranged into a ponytail, and she wore a white labcoat, a white shirt, black pants, and brown boots. She also happened to be Jake's girlfriend.

The second character that woke up was a man by the name of Sean Lysiak. He was a 22 year old man that had pale skin, red hair, green eyes, and freckles, and he wore a dark green vest, a dark green shirt, brown pants, and brown boots.

The third character that woke up was a woman by the name of Dr. Jinny Everheart. She was a 20 year old woman that had brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair that was rearranged into a braid, and she wore a white jacket, a white shirt, brown pants, and brown boots.

The fourth person that woke up was a man by the name of Joel Ohara. He was a 21 year old man that pale skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and glasses, and he wore a dark green captain's army uniform.

The fifth person that woke up was a man by the name of Sabor. He was a 35 year old man that had tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, and he wore a green shirt, brown shorts, and brown sandals.

And the sixth person that woke up was a man by the name of Ali Sephiroth, but he preferred to be called Sephiroth. He was a 40 year old man that had tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair, and he wore a fancy black outfit.

Jake, Silvia, Sean, Jinny, Joel, and Sabor were the heroes of the game, while Sephiroth was the villain of the game. In the game, Sephiroth, who came from Iran, was the leader of a group of illegal loggers that traveled to a jungle somewhere in South America in order to clear it out so they could make money. However, as the game progresses, Jake, Silvia, Sean, Jinny, Joel, and Sabor team up and fight the loggers as a team. Jake was the team's leader, Silvia was the team's activist and expert on plants and animals, Sean was the team's camouflage specialist, Jinny was the team's geologist, Joel was the team's weapons specialist and a former captain in the US army, and Sabor was the team's guide and a local from a nearby village.

"What do we do now?" Jinny asked.

Jake thought about it.

"I don't know." Jake replied.

Before they could think about it anymore, a small train appeared, along with tracks and a tunnel. Sylvia turned to Jake.

"What should we do, Jake?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We're going to see where it takes us." Jake replied.

Jake walked over to the train and sat in one of it's carts. Eventually, Silvia, Sean, Jinny, Joel, Sabor, and Sephiroth got into some of the other carts. The train then headed into the tunnel, and after two minutes of traveling, the train stopped. The characters then exited the tunnel and entered Game Central Station.

 _"Welcome to Game Central Station, the hub world for all arcade games."_ an announcement system greeted.

"Wow. This place is awesome." Sean said as he took in his surroundings.

Jake, Silvia, Sean, Jinny, Joel, Sabor, and Sephiroth attempted to explore Game Central Station, but before they could leave their game portal, an alarm sounded. A second later, Surge Protector materialized in front of them, holding a clipboard.

"Excuse me, I need you folks to stay here for a moment so I can get some details. Names?" Surge Protector asked.

"Jake Oakes." Jake replied.

"Sylvia Thompson." Sylvia replied.

"Sean Lysiak." Sean replied.

"Dr. Jinny Everheart." Jinny replied.

"Joel Ohara." Joel replied.

"Sabor." Sabor replied.

"Ali Sephiroth, but please just call me Sephiroth." Sephiroth replied.

Sabor looked at Surge Protector in confusion.

"What is your name?" Sean asked.

"I am Surge Protector, sir, and I'm just doing my job." Surge Protector replied. He then asked "Where are you coming from?".

"Activist's Quest." Joel replied.

"Hmm... Activist's Quest. I need one quick minute to calibrate my intel." Surge Protector said.

Surge Protector disappeared for a minute, and then he rematerialized.

"Okay, I am going to need you guys to report to Pac-Man as soon as possible." Surge Protector announced.

"What for?" Sylvia asked.

"That is where you will be taking part in the New Game Orientation." Surge Protector replied.

Surge Protector then disappeared.

"I guess we better get going." Sabor said.

Jinny looked around for a minute before spotting Pac-Man.

"It seems that Pac-Man is down towards the left, next to that game that's called Hero's Duty." Jinny said.

"Then let's go." Jake ordered.

The Activist's Quest characters then headed towards Pac-Man. Once they arrived, they went through the Pac-Man game portal and got onto a train. The train then took them into Pac-Man, and once they got in, they got off of the train and walked through the maze. Eventually, the group made it into the center of the maze, where they entered the room that was usually reserved for the Bad-Anon meetings. They saw a few tables and seats, with a whiteboard on the wall that had the words 'New game orientation!' written on them.

"I guess this is where we sit." Sephiroth said.

The Activist's Quest characters sat down and waited. After a few minutes went by, the door opened and Felix entered the room. He stood at the front of the whiteboard with the others looking at him.

"Well hello there, Activist Questians. Welcome to New Game Orientation. My name is Fix-It Felix Junior." Felix greeted. He then asked "Okay, so you guys are from a game that is called Activist's Quest. What is it about?".

"It's sort of a fighting game where we have to fight loggers, who happen to work for Sephiroth." Joel replied.

Felix nodded.

"Okay. Well, we have a few rules about the arcade. Rule one: the arcade opens at 10 AM, and closes at 9 PM from Monday to Friday, with Saturday and Sunday being the time that the arcade is closed. During that time, we encourage all of you to stay inside your games. After closing time, you are all allowed to travel around the whole arcade and visit whatever game you want. Rule two: when travelling to different games, be careful. You see, when you die in your games, you can regenerate in said game. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about what happens in other games. And rule three: do not, I repeat, do not go Turbo." Felix explained.

"Go what now?" Sephiroth asked in confusion.

"Going Turbo is a term that we use when a character decides to jump from one active game to another. One hundred and twenty years ago, a character named Turbo from a game called Turbotime jumped from his game to another game called RoadBlasters, and caused both games to be unplugged for the next twenty five years. This also happened ninety six years ago with one of my friends when he jumped to another game called Hero's Duty. But fortunately, no games were unplugged." Felix explained. He then asked "Okay then, that is all of the rules. Any questions?".

None of the Activist's Quest characters had any questions.

"Okay then. Well, that wraps up the New Game Orientation. You are all now free to explore the rest of the arcade." Felix said.

The Activist's Quest characters then left Pac-Man, and a few minutes later, they were back in Game Central Station.

"Alright then, guys, let's all go check out our new neighborhood. But remember to be back in Activist's Quest by 10 AM." Jake ordered.

The rest of the Activist's Quest characters nodded, and they went their own separate ways in order to explore the rest of the arcade. Jake headed to Fix-It Felix Jr., Sean and Jinny headed to BurgerTime, Joel headed to Hero's Duty, Sabor headed to Street Fighters, and Sephiroth headed to Super Mario 81. However, Silvia stayed where she was. She decided to go to a bar, but she didn't know which game had a bar, so she decided to get suggestions. She spotted Sonic among the crowds of game characters and ran over to him.

"Excuse me?" Silvia asked.

Sonic turned to her.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"Is there a good bar anywhere?" Silvia asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Uh, yeah. There's one in the game that's called Tapper's." Sonic replied.

Sylvia smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Sylvia said.

Sylvia then started making her way to Tapper's.


	3. Tapper's

**Chapter 3: Tapper's**

Sylvia arrived at Tapper's and went in. She took a seat at the bar.

"One, please." Sylvia ordered.

Tapper handed her a root beer.

"You new?" Tapper asked.

Sylvia nodded and took a sip of her root beer.

"Yeah, my name is Sylvia Thompson, from the game Activist's Quest. We just got plugged in about twenty minutes ago." Sylvia replied.

Tapper nodded and went back to serving the other customers. As Sylvia drank her root beer, she noticed that there was a fighting match, complete with an onstage faux boxing ring. She never particularly cared for boxing, because she believed that for every problem and argument, there was always a diplomatic and peaceful way out. However, she just decided to watch the match for a bit in order to pass the time. The fight was between Ken Masters and Glass Joe, and given Joe's 1-99 KO record, the fight wouldn't last long.

Sylvia took a seat near the back of the bar, and in front of her turned out to be Gloyd and Swizzle, who were bickering among themselves.

"You bet on him again? Swizzle, are you crazy? He's lost fifty times in a row now!" Gloyd asked angrily.

"Yeah, and that will mean all the more money we'll make when he finally does win! This time, he's got it for sure!" Gloyd replied.

The bickering was beginning to get annoying, so Sylvia turned her attention away from the Sugar Rush racers. It was then that she noticed Vanellope, who was towards the back of the bar by herself, drinking a root beer. Sylvia decided to interact with her, so she approached Vanellope.

"Um... hello, little lady." Sylvia greeted.

Vanellope glanced up at Sylvia.

"Oh, hello. I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Vanellope asked.

"Sylvia Thompson." Sylvia replied.

"Sylvia?" Vanellope asked. Her eyes then widened and she said "Oh, you must be from that new game that just got plugged in.".

Sylvia nodded.

"Yep, that's right." Sylvia said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Alright, well, my name is Vanellope von Schweetz, President of the game Sugar Rush." Vanellope introduced.

Sylvia nodded.

"It's nice meeting you, President Vanellope." Sylvia said.

Vanellope smirked.

"Please, just call me Vanellope." Vanellope said.

Sylvia nodded and turned her attention back to the ring, just in time to witness Ken land a KO blow on Glass Joe to win the fight. With the match over, the spectators, including a grumbling Swizzle, began filing out of Tapper's. Sylvia waited until everyone left the game and then left.


	4. Party Preparations

**Chapter 4: Party Preparations**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 14th 2108"_

Six days passed since Activist's Quest got plugged in at the arcade. Since the game was approaching it's first week of being at the arcade, the Activist's Quest characters decided to throw a party to celebrate. It was a Saturday, so the arcade was closed for the day.

Inside Activist's Quest, preparations for the party were underway at a reception center that was at the center of the village, despite the one week mark being the next day. Sylvia was overseeing the work, and she had invited Vanellope to help with setting up for the party. Vanellope had accepted the invitation and was now helping set up for the party.

At the reception center, Vanellope and Sylvia were looking over preparations for the party. In the reception center's kitchen, chefs from Sugar Rush were preparing different desserts. But the best dessert of all was the anniversary cake, which was eight layers high and resembled the Activist's Quest game console. There were also mini versions of all of the Activist's Quest characters on it, and the inscription 'Activist's Quest Celebrates The First Week Of Fun And Friendship!' was written in light blue icing below the cake.

Vanellope and Sylvia then checked out the decorations in the reception center's biggest ballroom. A green aisle runner led to the area that the Activist's Quest characters were going to be sitting at, rainbow colored balloons and rainbow streamers were hung around the ballroom, and the stage has a backdrop of the village.

"Amazing!" Vanellope said as she looked around the ballroom.

"Yes. It certainly is amazing." a voice said.

Sephiroth walked up to Vanellope and Sylvia.

"Ali Sephiroth!" Vanellope said in surprise.

Sephiroth was annoyed by Vanellope not calling him by his last name, but he shook it off.

"Since it's going to be this game's one week anniversary, I just wanted to know if I could help." Sephiroth said.

Sylvia frowned.

"Well, that's Vanellope's choice. She can choose to either not let you help, or she can choose to let someone who's only guided by his own self-interest and greed help with setting up the party." Sylvia snarled.

Vanellope became a little shocked by the way Sylvia was speaking about Sephiroth. She hadn't known how angry Sylvia could be until then. Meanwhile, Sephiroth sighed and turned to Sylvia.

"Sylvia, I know how you feel about me. But it shouldn't affect the..." Sephiroth started to say.

However, Sylvia cut him off and looked at Vanellope.

"This is all up to you, Vanellope. But you should know that Sephiroth has cut corners and ignored nature to get where he is." Sylvia explained.

"That isn't true all of the time. That's only during game time." Sephiroth objected.

Sylvia glared at Sephiroth.

"I wouldn't trust Sephiroth with help for setting up the party... or anything else." Sylvia said, angrily.

Sephiroth inhaled deeply, as if trying not to argue, and focused his attention back on Vanellope.

"I just want to help, President Vanellope." Sephiroth said.

Vanellope sighed and thought about it. She wanted to let Sephiroth help set up for the game's party, but from the look that Sylvia had on, she decided against it, in order to not start a fight. Vanellope sighed and looked at Sephiroth.

"I appreciate the offer, Sephiroth, but I don't think that now is the right time." Vanellope said.

Sephiroth was disappointed, but he understood.

"Okay. Well, I'll just go then. Sorry for bothering you." Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth then walked away. When he was gone, Vanellope turned to Sylvia.

"Sylvia, why did you say that about him?" Vanellope asked.

Sylvia sighed and looked down at Vanellope.

"Because, Vanellope, in the game, he destroys nature just so he can get money. And since I'm an extreme environmentalist for wildlife, I don't like him, or his band of illegal loggers." Sylvia replied angrily.

"But that's just only during game hours. He does it because it's his job. If he didn't do that, then what would the point of this game be?" Vanellope asked.

Sylvia didn't reply. She felt a little lightheaded and decided to go for a walk.

"I'm going for a walk, Vanellope. Don't follow me." Sylvia ordered.

Before Vanellope could say anything else, Sylvia walked away.


	5. Sylvia's Transformation

**Chapter 5: Sylvia's Transformation**

Sylvia exited the reception center and made her way to her home, which was a villa that was located outside of the village, and it was about a twenty minute walk from the village. Sylvia arrived at her villa, but as she arrived, she continued to feel light headed. Sylvia groaned and held her head.

 _"I think I'm getting sick. I probably need to lay down."_ Sylvia thought.

Sylvia tried to walk to her bedroom, but she started to struggle as she walked. She managed to make it as far as the kitchen before she fell to the kitchen floor. Sylvia cried out in pain, but she didn't stop. Leaning heavily on the kitchen table, she managed to keep herself standing and slowly pressed her foot forward, but pain shot throughout her leg. She bit down her cry and moved another foot forward, and another until she let go of the table. She remained standing without an aid and managed to take a couple of steps before she lost her balance and crashed back to the floor.

 _"W-What's going on? What's happening to me?"_ Sylvia wondered.

As Sylvia laid there, her code started to freak out and her memory started to swirl. Her body began to twitch, flashing and flickering. Sylvia tried to move, but she couldn't find any energy to move her limbs. Eventually, it became too much for Sylvia, and she blacked out.

However, unknown to Silvia, after she blacked out, her appearance began to change.

* * *

Back at the reception center, Vanellope was going over the party preparations, since Sylvia had left to go back to her villa. While she oversaw the preparations, Jake showed up.

"Hey, Vanellope." Jake greeted, having met her a day after getting plugged in.

Vanellope looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Jake." Vanellope greeted.

Jake looked around.

"Where's Silvia? She said that she was going to be here going over the party preparations, but I haven't seen her anywhere." Jake asked.

Vanellope frowned.

"Sylvia left to go for a walk. She never said where she was going." Vanellope replied.

Jake nodded.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go find her." Jake said.

Vanellope nodded, and Jake walked away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, back at the villa, Silvia groaned and woke up. She stood up and held her head.

 _"What happened earlier?"_ Sylvia wondered.

She shrugged, since she didn't feel bad anymore, and walked to the bathroom, intending to wash her hands. She smiled as she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

She screamed.

Staring back at her was herself, except she looked completely different. She now had bright green hair, her blue eyes were now a dark yellow color, and light green spots were now all over her body. Sylvia put her hands to her face.

"No, no, no. What happened to me?" Sylvia asked.

Sylvia placed her hands down on the sink. However, once she did, the surface of the sink turned to moss. Sylvia noticed that, gasped, and pulled her hands away in horror and fright. She then realized something.

 _"I corrupted my code. And now I'll be condemned a monster."_ Sylvia thought to herself. She then scowled and thought _"Well then, if people are going to think that I'm a monster, then I'll show them just how much of a monster I can be."_.


	6. Toxika

**Chapter 6: Toxika**

Thirty minutes later, Jake, Sean, Jinny, Joel, Sabor, and Sephiroth were searching throughout Activist's Quest for Sylvia. After Jake had left Vanellope, he continued to search for Sylvia, but he still couldn't find her. So he had gotten the rest of the Activist's Quest characters together, and they were looking throughout the game for her. They were now walking down a path that led through the jungle, heading to her villa so they could see if she was there.

"Sylvia?" Sean called out.

"Sylvia, where are you?" Sabor called out.

The Activist's Quest characters reached the end of the path and came into view of Sylvia's villa.

"Where could she have gone? Is she in one of the other games?" Jinny asked.

Jake shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. I have a feeling that she's still in this game. But if we can't find her, then we'll search one of the other games." Jake replied.

The Activist Quest characters looked at the villa, and they gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Joel muttered.

The villa looked completely different. Flowers and bright green plants were all over the villa, and vines and moss covered the walls of the villa.

"What happened here?" Sephiroth asked.

Jake shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about what happened to Sylvia." Jake replied.

Jake ran to the villa, and the others followed him. They checked throughout the villa to see if she was there, but they couldn't find her. They then went to a conservatory that was connected to the villa, where they found Sylvia. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit anymore. Instead, she was now wearing a light green ripped sleeveless midriff that was made out of leaves, a green skirt that was made out of vines, a light green belt that had what appeared to be glowing green bombs, and no shoes, and her green hair was now scruffy. She was muttering just loud enough for the others to hear.

"My garden is so lovely. If only everyone's homes could be as well maintained as my garden." Sylvia muttered. She observed a very beautiful fern and asked "To what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by my fellow gamemates?".

Sylvia turned around and looked at the other Activist's Quest characters, who were surprised by how much Sylvia had changed.

"Are you alright, Sylvia? You look completely different." Jake asked.

Sylvia chuckled.

"Well, recent events, especially ones in this game, have bothered me, but I could never be better." Sylvia replied, smirking.

The other Activist's Quest characters, especially Jake, were uncomfortable with the way that Sylvia was speaking and acting.

"So I assume that your alright?" Sean asked.

Sylvia was silent.

"Well, to some degree, there's just one problem." Sylvia replied.

Something told the other Activist's Quest characters that she wasn't entirely talking to them.

"My main objective is the people who want to ruin nature, including some of the people in this arcade. They've had their way for long enough. I believe that it's time for a change." Sylvia explained.

Joel narrowed his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Joel asked.

Sylvia looked at them, a dangerous glint in her yellow eyes.

"We've been here for only a few days and look at what's happened in this game. Everyday, during game hours, the loggers have destroyed nature. And because of that, I've realized that people are greedy and want things for themselves." Sylvia replied.

Jake wasn't liking the conversation at all.

"If you think that your going to hurt a lot of people, Sylvia, your sorely mistaken. From the way I see it, you changed a lot over the past few days, and not in a very good way. I think that we're going to have to lock you up until we decide what to do with you." Jake said.

Sylvia looked furious, but then she seem to calm down.

"Fine, I surrender." Sylvia said, putting her arms slightly to the side in some mild form of surrender.

The other Activist's Quest characters kept their guard up, but approached Sylvia. But then, without warning, Sylvia shot her arms forward, and several roots, branches, and vines shot out from the surrounding conservatory and wrapped around the Activist's Quest heroes, binding them extremely tightly. When they were tied up tightly, Sylvia commanded the plants to raise them into the air. She smirked.

"Surprised?" Sylvia asked.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth, who hadn't gotten captured, cowered in fear, hiding behind a wall. Unfortunately, Sylvia knew where he was and used one of her bombs, which turned out to be toxic bombs, to blow a hole through the wall, revealing Sephiroth. He gasped in fear and tried to run away, but Sylvia had a couple of vines grab him and restrain him.

"No! Let me go!" Sephiroth ordered.

Sylvia had spikes form on the vines, and they cut Sephiroth's skin. Sephiroth screamed in pain, since his cuts burned like they were on fire.

"Your not going anywhere, Sephiroth. Don't try and escape." Sylvia warned.

Meanwhile, Sabor took the time to speak.

"Sylvia, what are you doing? This isn't right!" Sabor asked.

Sylvia turned to him and frowned.

"I'm eradicating the threat, Sabor. Stay out of my way if you know what's good enough for you." Sylvia replied angrily. She then grinned and said "Oh, and by the way, I am no longer Sylvia Thompson. From now on, I am Toxika!". She then turned to the other Activist's Quest characters and said "Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I have plans to do and a villain to slay.".

Sylvia then shot a huge vine that smashed through the glass of the conservatory. She then leaped out of the broken glass and commanded the roots that were restraining Sephiroth to go with her. Once she was gone, the vines that were in the conservatory released the Activist's Quest heroes and disappeared into the ground.

"What are we going to do? If she gets the chance, Sylvia will kill Sephiroth!" Jinny asked.

Jake suddenly remembered hearing stories about the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace helping people with their powers. He turned to the other Activist's Quest heroes.

"Guys, I know what to do." Jake replied.


	7. A New Mission

**Chapter 7: A New Mission**

After Toxika, a.k.a. Sylvia, had kidnapped Sephiroth and left, the Activist's Quest characters made their way to Game Central Station, in hopes of finding at least one of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, or Candace, in order to tell them about what had happened at the villa.

They arrived at Game Central Station and found Vanellope, who had finished going over the party preparations and had left Activist's Quest, and she was now talking to Citrusella and Sticky. They sighed in relief and ran over to her.

"Vanellope!" Sean cried.

Vanellope, Citrusella, and Sticky looked at them in confusion.

"Yes?" Vanellope asked.

Jinny stepped forward.

"You've got to help us! Sephiroth is in danger! Sylvia's a threat!" Jinny blabbered, almost psychotically.

Sticky put her index finger to Jinny's mouth, shushing her.

"Calm down, Dr. Everheart. Who's in danger? Who's a threat?" Sticky asked.

Just then, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace walked over to them.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Rancis asked.

Jake stepped forward and signaled Jinny to return to the other Activist's Quest characters. He then turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace.

"Sylvia developed plant powers and is now calling herself Toxika. And she kidnapped Sephiroth and is going to kill him if we don't do something." Jake replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace gasped.

"Are you sure, Jake?" Adorabeezle asked.

The Activist's Quest characters nodded.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure." Joel replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Alright then. But don't worry, guys. Remember what Felix told you in New Game Orientation. You can't die in your own game, so even if Sylvia killed Sephiroth inside your game, he would just regenerate." Vanellope explained.

"Yeah, we know that. But we can't just sit here. We've got to save Sephiroth." Sean said.

Vanellope nodded and turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace.

"Alright, guys, we're going into Activist's Quest in order to save Sephiroth and deal with Sylvia." Vanellope announced.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace nodded, and they, Vanellope, and the Activist's Quest characters headed to the Activist's Quest game portal and went in.


	8. Toxika And Sephiroth

**Chapter 8: Toxika And Sephiroth**

Meanwhile, back in Activist's Quest, Toxika had left her villa, with the roots that were restraining Sephiroth moving with her. She had knocked out Sephiroth shortly after leaving the villa and had brought him to an abandoned laboratory that ironically happened to be the final level of the game, where the Activist's Quest characters confronted Sephiroth, and locked him in one of the backrooms.

In the backroom, Sephiroth's eyes fluttered open as he awoke. He laid on the concrete ground for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling before he attempted to move. But when he did, his whole left side of his torso felt like it was on fire, thanks to the cuts from the spiked vines. He turned his head to look at the damage that had been done to himself, and he was honestly shocked to find himself dressed in a loose button down shirt with vines that acted like first aid bandages that stretched and wrapped around most of his left side. He probably should have been a little mortified at the fact that someone had partially undressed him, but since they seemed to have only cleaned where he was hurt and then dressed it seemed to override the momentary horrified feeling. Sephiroth rested his head back onto the floor and raised his arm to rub the bridge of his nose.

Only, he couldn't. His arm wouldn't move past a few inches off the floor.

That immediately got him sitting up, and ignoring the flaring pain, he looked down at his right arm to find that he was handcuffed to a random pipe that ran the length of the room.

"What the heck." Sephiroth grumbled to himself.

Sephiroth twisted his arm around to see if there was any way to get the handcuff off either his hand or the pipe, but it didn't seem like there was. Just then, the door opened and Toxika walked in.

"Ah, your awake." Toxika said.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at the crazed environmentalist, but he stayed quiet. Toxika seemed unfazed by the look that she was receiving and continued walking closer to Sephiroth.

"So, how's your side?" Toxika asked.

"None of your concern." Sephiroth barked.

Toxika scoffed as if Sephiroth had just told a horrible joke.

"It was just a question, no need to get defensive." Toxika said softly.

Toxika then continued to step forward.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked angrily.

"At the moment, I'm trying to check out your cuts." Toxika exasperated with a huff.

Sephiroth tried to scoot away from the hands that were trying to 'help' him.

"Don't touch me." Sephiroth ordered.

Yellow eyes rolled with annoyance before Toxika pulled her hands away.

"Fine." Toxika said.

Sephiroth frowned.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked.

The 40 year old didn't like the smirk that suddenly appeared on Toxika's face. It made him want to try to move away even more.

"I just need your help with a few things. They're time consuming and in a few tight places that I... can't reach without complications." Toxika replied.

Sephiroth frowned.

"Can you please take off the handcuffs?" Sephiroth asked.

Toxika raised an eyebrow at the villain.

"And risk you running off?" Toxika asked.

Sephiroth gave her a look that practically screamed _"Really?"_.

"Is that seriously a thought that is crossing your mind right now? I can't feel my left side at the moment, and the second I try to move, it hurts. Do you really think that I would attempt to move, let alone run off?" Sephiroth asked angrily.

Sephiroth was angry that he was being held there just to work on something that Toxika was too lazy to work on herself. Meanwhile, Toxika didn't move as she tried to read the villain's face, looking for any hint of a plan forming in his eyes

"Can I at least go home now?" Sephiroth asked through clenched teeth.

Toxika made a face.

"See, that's the thing. At the moment, no." Toxika said in a condescending tone of voice. She then shrugged and said "In the future, that's all contingent on you.".

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Sephiroth asked.

Toxika walked further into the room, pacing in front of the villain.

"At this precise moment, no, you can't go home." Toxika clarified.

"I got that. The second part is what I'm questioning." Sephiroth snapped.

The smile that crept onto the nature themed villain's face was not a smile that he liked. It raised a large flashing red flag with an alarm bell in Sephiroth's head. Toxika stopped pacing in front of Sephiroth and crouched down to be as close to eye level as she could.

"Here's the deal. I need some help with putting a few things together. Now, if you put them together and they work, then I might let you go later. If you help me, then you might leave. If you don't, then you certainly won't be leaving." Toxika said.

With that, Toxika stood up and started walking away.

"I'll give you a little time to think that over." Toxika said.

Sephiroth sighed.

"Can you at least unhandcuff me now?" Sephiroth asked.

His arm was killing him. Having been kept held up at an awkward angle, it was asleep and sore at the same time. Toxika rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Toxika replied.

Toxika had thought about it since Sephiroth had asked earlier, and she had worried that he was just trying to trick her, but she saw the pain in Sephiroth's face when she just startled him a little bit ago. The game villain wouldn't be going anywhere. She slowly walked back over and pulled the handcuffs key out of her skirt. Sephiroth sat as still as he could, muscles tense as he got ready to knock Toxika over and bolt the second that he heard the click of the handcuffs and felt the weight being taken off of his wrist.

Once the handcuffs were off, Sephiroth kicked the back of Toxika's legs, throwing her balance off and making the younger female fall to the ground. Ignoring the searing pain from his entire left side, Sephiroth jumped up and ran the best and fastest as he could, which turned out to be slightly better then some kind of zombie running limp-like movement. He ran down hallway after hallway, turning corner after corner, hoping that he wasn't just running in circles or squares, and praying that he could find a way out and get out before Toxika caught up to him. Since the game had just gotten plugged in, Sephiroth didn't know that many details of the abandoned laboratory. There were high ceilings that had industrial support beams, and metal stairs that led to small catwalks that looked like they were made of chain-link fences and definitely unsafe. The only windows were up towards the top of the walls and made with a frosted glass, so he couldn't even see anything out of them.

Sephiroth was too busy trying to see out a window to realize that he ran down a dead end hallway.

"Shoot." Sephiroth muttered.

Sephiroth started to turn around, but before he could, a giant root slammed into him, knocking him to the floor and pinning him to the concrete.

"Your fast for someone who's injured." Toxika said above him. She had a wooden pillar that she was standing on lower her to the ground, and she said "Now, I was going to give you time to decide if you would help me or not, but I don't really feel like being nice right now.".

Toxika put more weight on Sephiroth's back, making the man grind his teeth together in pain. Toxika took a second to attempt to catch her breath.

"You can either help me... or I can get the others in here to help me." Toxika said.

Toxika smirked when she felt Sephiroth freeze up. Sephiroth didn't even have to think about it. Of course he wasn't going to let Sylvia, who he thought was a good woman even though she didn't like him, bring their gamemates into this.

"Fine, I'll help." Sephiroth breathed out.


	9. The Start Of The Journey

**Chapter 9: The Start Of The Journey**

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and the Activist's Quest characters entered Activist's Quest. Once they were inside, Vanellope turned to the Activist's Quest characters.

"Okay, guys, you need to stay here while me and the rest of the team take on Sylvia." Vanellope announced.

"Why can't we come with you?" Jinny asked in confusion and disappointment.

"Because Sylvia is too powerful for you all. We can take care of her ourselves. Meanwhile, you guys need to stay here, where it's safe." Vanellope replied.

The Activist's Quest characters reluctantly agreed with Vanellope, and they left to stay at Jake's house, which was a mansion that was about a minute from Toxika's villa. Once they were gone, Vanellope turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace.

"Let's go." Vanellope ordered.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace nodded, and they started making their way to the abandoned laboratory, which Joel had said was where Toxika was most likely heading to.

* * *

Back at the abandoned laboratory, Sephiroth was chained to the pipe on the wall again. He wasn't really comfortable and he was still in pain. He really didn't think trying to escape the abandoned laboratory through at all. His entire left side was burning, and it got so bad at points that it hurt to even breathe.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, alone with his thoughts, until he heard Toxika approaching the area that he was in. The only thing of the layout that he got of that section of the abandoned laboratory was that there was a hallway outside of the room that he was in. After a few seconds, Toxika entered the room. Sephiroth glared at the younger woman.

"You know how to make technology, yes?" Toxika asked, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

Sephiroth hesitated, but then he eventually nodded.

"Yes." Sephiroth replied.

Toxika looked at him for a moment before she turned to walk back out.

"I'll be right back." Toxika said.

Toxika didn't come back for a good hour or so.

"Didn't mean for that to take that long." Toxika said. She then tossed a small container to the villain and said "Here.".

While the container landed in his lap, Sephiroth didn't move to touch it. Instead, he looked at it and then at Toxika. Toxika rolled her eyes, something that Sephiroth never saw her do. This was beginning to show just how short of a fuse the younger female had.

"It's a soothing, anti-biotic cream. For your cuts." Toxika bluntly explained.

Sephiroth knew that he should put it on because he didn't want the cuts to get infected or anything, but the last thing that he wanted to do was use something that the woman in front of her gave him. He gave Toxika a look before kicking the container off of his lap.

"Fine, don't use it." Toxika said. She then shook her head and ordered "Come on.".

Toxika placed her hands on the handcuff that tied Sephiroth to the pipe. Toxika's hands glowed green and the handcuff burned away. Sephiroth and Toxika then walked down a maze of hallways to the other side of the abandoned laboratory, the younger of the two having to practically drag the older most of the way because Sephiroth couldn't support his weight and walk for more then a few feet at a time. Sephiroth was partially surprised that Toxika didn't just pick him up and toss him over her shoulder since she seemed so impatient.

Eventually, Toxika pushed Sephiroth into a room, smaller then the one that he had been in. She led him to a table that was in the corner, right underneath the only light that was in the room.

"Sit." Toxika ordered.

And since he wasn't in a place to disobey, Sephiroth did as he was told. He watched as Toxika dumped things from different boxes onto the table in front of him. Sheets of metal tumbled out of the boxes, as well as a few tools, and then Toxika placed blueprints in front of him. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, questioning what the environmentalist was doing.

"Your going to make me the thing that is in this blueprint." Toxika explained.

Sephiroth looked at what was in the blueprint and was about to reply to what Toxika had said, but he instantly shut his mouth when he actually started to think of the consequences of asking her why she wanted him to make it.

"What?" Toxika asked angrily when she saw that Sephiroth wanted to say something.

Sephiroth shook his head.

"Never mind." Sephiroth replied.

Toxika nodded, and then she pulled out a small notebook and pen and shoved it into Sephiroth chest.

"If your having any trouble with the production, write notes down. I don't quiet trust you with too many tools at the moment." Toxika sneered.

Toxika then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her with almost a sense of finality. Sephiroth sighed and only hesitated a moment before he got to work on building what was shown on the blueprint.

* * *

After leaving the room, Toxika walked to a room that she had set up as her headquarters while Sephiroth was there. She sighed and sat down in a chair.

 _"Why am I doing this? I should just kill him now and build it myself."_ Toxika thought.

She then looked up at a screen that showed CCTV footage of everything inside of Activist's Quest. She frowned as she noticed the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace in one of the screens, and she realized that they were heading to the abandoned laboratory so they could stop her and save Sephiroth. Toxika groaned.

 _"Great. Now they are going to ruin everything that I worked for."_ Toxika thought angrily.

Toxika ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly, she got an idea. She left the abandoned laboratory, crossed a bridge that went over a river of toxic waste, and went into the nearby jungle. She stopped walking and looked at a small tree that was a couple of feet away from her. She began to focus, and her yellow eyes glowed slightly. The tree began to shift and twist, and it soon turned into a wooden tree soldier that was made of twisted twigs and branches. The tree soldier turned it's attention towards Toxika, who knelt down to it's level.

"I have a job for you. In this game, there are a group of eighteen kids that are trying to stop my plans. Find them and kill them, and then report back to me." Toxika ordered.

Toxika then proceeded to give the tree soldier a brief description of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace. The tree soldier nodded before rushing through the jungle, in the direction that the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace were.


	10. The Battle Against The Tree Soldier

**Chapter 10: The Battle Against The Tree Soldier**

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace were making their way through the jungle. So far, they had made great progress through the game, and they were about ten minutes away from the abandoned laboratory. As they walked, Candlehead spoke up.

"You know something, guys? This seems too easy." Candlehead said.

Candace nodded.

"Yeah, your right. I thought that we would be facing resistance from Sylvia." Candace said.

Taffyta frowned.

"Well, maybe, she's too cowardly to face us, so she's not fighting us because she knows that we'll beat her." Taffyta suggested.

Vanellope frowned.

"I wouldn't say that, Taffyta. Based on what the others told us, Sylvia sounds dangerous. But besides that, I don't know why Sylvia isn't trying to stop us from rescuing Sephiroth." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace continued walking. As they headed to the abandoned laboratory, Candi raised her hand up into the air.

"Excuse me, Vanellope?" Candi asked.

Vanellope turned to look at her.

"Yes, Candi?" Vanellope asked.

"Um, I'm confused. When we rescue Sephiroth, why are we going to kill Sylvia?" Candi asked.

"We're not going to kill her. We're going to try to talk sense into her. But if we can't, then we'll have to fight her." Vanellope replied.

Candi nodded in understanding. Suddenly, there was rustling noises up ahead. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace stopped walking, and they prepared to use their powers, just in case if they got attacked.

"What's that noise?" Snowanna asked.

The rustling noises stopped, and the tree soldier jumped out. Gloyd gasped.

"That must be one of Sylvia's minions." Gloyd said.

The tree soldier noticed the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace, and it's arms grew and expanded until they were long whips that were made of twisted vines. It then twisted it's arms around as if getting used to them. Candlehead laughed and smirked.

"Ha, can you believe this guy? I've got this." Candlehead said.

Adorabeezle frowned.

"Wait, Candlehead, we need a pla..." Adorabeezle started to warn.

"Charge!" Candlehead screamed, running full speed towards the tree soldier.

However, before Candlehead could attack the tree soldier, one of it's arms shot out and wrapped around her neck. The vine tightened, and with incredible strength, the vine lifted Candlehead into the air and started to slam her around. Taffyta and Torvald attempted to use their powers to attack the tree soldier, but the tree soldier used it's other arm to knock them aside. It then threw Candlehead into Jubileena and Citrusella, causing them to fall down to the ground. Minty wrapped her arms around the tree soldier from the back, and the tree soldier stopped, but it didn't resist. Instead, it just stood there, but then without warning, large wooden fist erupted from it's back and hit Minty, knocking her away.

Vanellope watched in shock.

"Darn it, what is that thing made of?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis looked at the president.

"Plants and roots?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope sighed.

"That was a rhetorical question, Rancis." Vanellope replied.

Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and charged at the tree soldier like a determined juggernaut. The tree soldier extended it's hand, which was a stump, and with incredible force, it slammed the stump against Adorabeezle's face, sending her flying back. Adorabeezle crashed into a tree and fell to the ground, unconscious, and she transformed back to her human form. The tree soldier attempted to start walking again, but then Sticky shot the tree soldier with a blast of marshmallow whip, blowing it back and leaving it stuck to a tree. Sticky then attempted to shoot another blast of marshmallow whip so she could bury the tree soldier in a marshmallow mess, but the tree soldier broke out, grabbed Sticky, and threw her into a tree. The tree soldier then looked at Vanellope and charged at her. However, Rancis got in it's way and shot toxic sweet sludge at it. But unfortunately, the sweet sludge did not affect the tree soldier.

"Uh oh." Rancis muttered.

The tree soldier grabbed Rancis, slammed him around, and then threw him away into a tree. The tree soldier then resumed charging at Vanellope and tried to attack her. However, Vanellope glitched out of the way and shot a blast of pixels at the tree soldier's stump hand. The stump hand was blown off, causing it to rot and disintegrate. The tree soldier rolled it's shoulder and the arm started to grow back. It then used it's other arm as a whip, and it slammed Vanellope's side, knocking her to the ground. The tree soldier approached Vanellope and formed it's arm into a spike, which it attempted to use on her. But when it raised the spike in order to strike her, a voice spoke up, causing it to stop.

"Hey, Barkbrain!" the voice said.

Candlehead jumped and wrapped her arms around the tree soldier, throwing it off balance. But before Candlehead could start to burn it, the tree soldier used it's good arm to grab Candlehead and throw her off it's back and towards Vanellope.

Nougetsia started to shoot ice out of her hands at the tree soldier. The tree soldier took a few ice blasts before forming a dense shield out of what looked like thicket branches with one arm in order to take the ice blasts. Nougetsia, seeing that the multiple ice blasts weren't working, decided to try and create one big ice blast, and she used both of her hands at the same time. That caused the tree soldier to stop and use it's other arm to support the shield, which was being covered in a layer of thick ice. Jubileena formed a cherry bomb and was about to throw it at the tree soldier, but then she saw that something was growing out of it's back. It appeared to be an arm that looked ready to throw something. The arm whipped around, and the top of the arm separated from the rest and made a beeline for Nougetsia's head.

"Nougetsia, look out!" Jubileena called out.

However, it was too late. The piece of wood hit Nougetsia in the head and caused her to fall to the ground. Jubileena and Cinndon went to her side and saw that she was unconscious. Cinndon became angry, and he looked at the tree soldier.

"Hey!" Cinndon shouted.

The tree soldier looked at him.

"Let's end this between us, shall we?" Cinndon asked angrily, forming globs of cinnamon goo in his hands.

The tree soldier charged at Cinndon, but right before it was about to ram into Cinndon, Cinndon formed a thick cloud of cinnamon dust. The cinnamon cloud blinded the tree soldier, and Cinndon took the time to get behind the tree soldier. Once the cinnamon cloud dispersed, Cinndon gave a yell and shot cinnamon spikes at the tree soldier. One of the arms got cut off and fell to the ground, and then Cinndon fired more cinnamon spikes that made a large gash in it's chest. However, the tree soldier still wasn't very injured. The tree soldier punched Cinndon hard in his chest, and the Cinnamon themed racer yelped and was thrown back against a tree. Candace watched as Cinndon got thrown away and then she glared at the tree soldier.

 _"Darn it, this is getting ridiculous. I'll finish this myself."_ Candace thought.

Candace snuck behind the tree soldier and then tackled the tree soldier, squeezing her hands around it's neck. The tree soldier tried to fight, but fire started to spread across it's body. Eventually, the tree soldier burned completely, and it fell to the ground. Candace stood up and looked at the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"Is everyone alright?" Candace asked.

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine now, thanks to you." Taffyta replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace then continued making their way to the abandoned laboratory.


	11. The Mech-Suit

**Chapter 11: The Mech-Suit**

Back at the abandoned laboratory, Toxika was watching the battle through one of the CCTV screens. She frowned after seeing the tree soldier get destroyed by Candace.

"Well, it seems that I've underestimated those kids. It looks like that I have to deal with them myself." Toxika thought.

Toxika then wondered if Sephiroth had finished what she wanted him to build, so she started making her way to the room that Sephiroth was in.

* * *

Sephiroth's back ached from working hard on building what Toxika had wanted him to make, which happened to be a mech-suit. The mech-suit was green, and it had an open cockpit, a grappling claw, and a toxic cannon. So far, he had gotten all of the metal sheets, which he was modifying into armor pieces, done except for one last armor piece.

 _"Okay, that wire has to be placed there, or it won't work."_ Sephiroth thought.

Sephiroth made a note of it on one of the pages in the notebook, drawing a little diagram. He then sighed and thought _"That's the last thing to go in."_.

Sephiroth laid the pencil on the nearby desk, the notebook right beside it. He then placed the armor piece on the mech-suit, sighed to himself, and sat back down in the chair.

"Done." Sephiroth muttered.

Just then, Toxika walked in.

"Did you finish it yet?" Toxika asked, practically spitting the words out and punctuating the sentence with a forceful lean against the doorway, daggers being shot at the older male from yellow eyes.

Sephiroth nodded and pushed the notebook towards the plant themed villain. Toxika leaned over to skim through the notebook.

"It's about darn time." Toxika sneered.

Toxika walked up to the mech-suit and got in it. The mech-suit whirred to life, and Toxika shook it all around as she gained full control. She then grabbed the notebook and left, pulling the door closed behind her with a little more force then was necessary and leaving Sephiroth alone.


	12. The Sugar Rush Racers Vs Toxika

**Chapter 12: The Sugar Rush Racers Vs Toxi** ka

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace arrived at the abandoned laboratory. They made their way across the river of toxic waste and up to the front entrance, which was a set of double doors that had vegetation growing on it. Minty kicked the door down, and they went inside.

"Alright, guys. Stay together. We don't know where Sylvia could be, and if we split up, she could ambush us easier. Let's just try to find Sephiroth and get him out of here before dealing with Sylvia." Vanellope said. She then turned to Swizzle and asked "Swizzle, can you try and hone in on Sephiroth?".

Swizzle thought about it and then nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Hang on a minute." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, he could make out the different hallways and rooms of the abandoned laboratory. He could then make out Sephiroth, who was still in the room that he had made the mech-suit in, sitting on a chair that was at the desk. He then felt a pull backwards and opened his eyes.

"I know where Sephiroth is. Follow me." Swizzle said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace nodded, and Swizzle led them to the room that Sephiroth was locked in. Minty kicked the door down, and she, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace ran in. Sephiroth looked up in surprise.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked.

"We came to rescue you, Sephiroth." Crumbelina replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Come on. We have to get you out of here before Sylvia shows up." Vanellope said.

Sephiroth nodded, and he stood up, but then he fell down to the ground, since he couldn't support his weight because of his injuries. Minty ran over, picked him up, and tossed him over her shoulder. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Sephiroth then made their way out of the room and started making their way down the hallways of the abandoned laboratory. They made great progress and approached the entrance to the building. They ran into the last hallway, but then they all froze. The long, narrow hallway was covered in vines, moss, and leaves, and flowers of various kinds hung from the ceiling. At the end of the hallway, Toxika glared at them with her arms crossed.

"Sylvia." Gloyd breathed out.

Toxika approached the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Sephiroth.

"Well, I must admit, I never expected to see you little cavities make it this far. But alas, you will fail in your little quest." Toxika said.

Sticky frowned.

"Toxika, you need to stop this. This isn't right." Sticky pleaded.

Toxika frowned.

"This is completely right, Miss Wipplesnit. And if you brats are going to get in my way, then you need to die." Toxika snapped.

Toxika then shot giant roots at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace, and they got thrown back. Toxika then looked at Sephiroth and had vines restrain him before he could try to escape. She then ran down the hallway, had roots climb up a wall while carrying her and Sephiroth, and then had the roots smash a hole through the ceiling before climbing up through it. Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace got up, and they gasped upon realizing that Toxika and Sephiroth weren't there. They ran out of the hallway and saw the hole that Toxika had made. Minty transformed into her Sakura form, and then she had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace grabbed onto her, and Minty flew them up to the roof of the abandoned laboratory. Toxika was on the other side of the roof, holding Sephiroth's arm and dragging him to the edge of the building.

"Sylvia, stop this!" Vanellope yelled across the roof.

Toxika turned and seemed aggravated.

"You guys really have a problem with following me around." Toxika sneered.

Toxika had a wooden pillar bring her up to a large rusted metal communications tower while she held Sephiroth. She put Sephiroth on a ledge that was on the very top of the tower.

"You stay right there." Toxika ordered.

Toxika then had the wooden pillar lower her down, and she faced the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace.

"I really am getting tired of this. Why don't you just stay out of my way?" Toxika asked angrily.

"Your not hurting Sephiroth." Candlehead replied angrily.

Toxika waved a finger in front of her face.

"See, Candledolt, that's where you are wrong. Sephiroth and his pathetic group of loggers keep on destroying nature. Killing him will balance everything out." Toxika said.

"Murdering an innocent person won't make anything balanced." Taffyta said, trying to reason with her.

Toxika was not impressed with her.

"Enough with your pathetic excuses! This all ends now!" Toxika yelled.

Toxika threw out her arm, and a large spiked root hurtled toward the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace. They all jumped out of the way and started to attack Toxika. Swizzle fired an energy blast at Toxika, but the plant themed villain simply caught it on a large leaf. She extended spiked vines towards her opponent, binding him tightly. Swizzle was flung across the roof and fell off of the roof, but he managed to float in the air and fly back up to the roof. He attempted to tackle her, but Toxika extended more spiked vines that threw him against the communications tower, cracking it as his back slammed into it. Swizzle then fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Taffyta curled into a ball and rolled towards Toxika. Toxika shot vines at Taffyta, but the Strawberry themed racer evaded the vines. She eventually got close to Toxika and leaped at her, but Toxika shot vines that hit Taffyta and threw her back.

Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and then charged towards Toxika. Toxika shot vines and roots at her, but Adorabeezle slashed through them with her claws. Adorabeezle then reached Toxika and tried to slash her with her claws, but Toxika evaded her attacks. She then grabbed Adorabeezle with a couple of vines and threw her across the roof.

"Here's a thought. How about more then one person comes at me at once?" Toxika asked, seeming to be amused with the fight.

As if on cue, Candlehead and Jubileena began to run at Toxika. Jubileena generated a couple of cherry bombs and threw them at Toxika, while Candlehead breathed fire. However, Toxika dodged the cherry bombs and fire, and she jumped up and slammed her fists onto the ground. A huge wave of toxic waste shot forward, and Jubileena and Candlehead gasped and dived out of the way before they could get any chemical burns.

After fighting off Candlehead and Jubileena, Toxika smirked and pulled out a remote. She pressed it, and a hatch opened up before her mech-suit appeared. Toxika then started running towards the mech-suit, and Vanellope gasped.

"She's trying to get to that mech-suit! Stop her!" Vanellope ordered.

Cinndon nodded and shot cinnamon spikes at Toxika, but she managed to evade the cinnamon spikes as she headed towards the mech-suit. Rancis, Minty, and Torvald tried to stop Toxika, but she moved too fast for them to get a hit on her. She threw a toxic bomb that forced Rancis, Minty, and Torvald to back away, so they wouldn't get burned. Toxika hopped into the mech-suit's cockpit and activated the mech-suit. She grinned and pointed the toxic cannon in the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace's direction.

"Prepare to get burned, brats!" Toxika shouted.

Toxika then shot blasts of toxic waste at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace. They gasped and dove out of the way in order to avoid the toxic waste. They met up and hid behind a wall.

"We have to find some way to shut down that suit!" Snowanna said.

Vanellope suddenly got an idea and turned to Citrusella.

"Citrusella, can you make a concentrated EMP?" Vanellope asked.

Citrusella nodded.

"I can with my electric, but I need time to charge up." Citrusella replied.

Nougetsia nodded and formed a snowball that glowed blue.

"We'll buy you all the time that you need." Nougetsia said.

Nougetsia threw the blue snowball in Toxika's direction, which created a temporary mist around her.

"Now's our chance!" Vanellope said, running into the mist with the other Sugar Rush racers (except Citrusella), Cinndon, and Candace following her.

The fight went on for a while. Every time that someone tried to land a blow on Toxika, whether it was her or the mech-suit, she would knock them away with vines and roots, use the toxic cannon to shoot blasts of toxic waste at them, or have the mech-suit jump out of the way. Minty jumped onto the mech-suit's arm and grabbed Toxika's arm.

"Sylvia, do you really want to do this? Do you really want to become something terrible? This isn't right and..." Minty started to ask with a look of despair on her face.

"Be quiet!" Toxika replied angrily.

Toxika had the mech-suit grab Minty and throw her into an old run-down generator.

"No!" Torvald shouted.

Torvald jumped onto the mech-suit and began shaking, punching, and kicking Toxika, but Toxika easily grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Toxika looked down at Torvald, smirked, and lifted the mech-suit's leg so she could crush the Butter themed racer. But before she could, Citrusella charged up enough electricity for the EMP, and she turned to the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace.

"Everyone, get down!" Citrusella yelled.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace nodded and ducked. Citrusella clapped her hands together and a beam of electricity shot out and struck the mech-suit in the chest, causing it to fall over on it's back.

"Uh." Toxika groaned, having the mech-suit get up while she was disoriented.

The toxic cannon began to spark, and the mech-suit began to shut down.

"What did you do?" Toxika asked angrily, trying to get the mech-suit to work.

Citrusella smirked.

"I just blasted you with an EMP. You won't be using that suit of your's for a while." Citrusella replied.

Vanellope began to think that it was over. Toxika's mech-suit was useless now. However, Toxika smiled.

"Well, you may have drained most of the power in this suit, but I've still got enough to end you, and even if I don't, I still have my plant abilities." Toxika sneered.

Toxika then had the toxic cannon point towards Sephiroth, who was still on the communications tower.

"No!" Vanellope screamed.

To her, it seemed as if time had slowed down, with Toxika being moments away from killing Sephiroth. But then Vanellope realized that time hadn't slowed down. The toxic cannon had stopped moving. Toxika stood, staring straight at Sephiroth. She then pointed the toxic cannon in a different direction and blasted the edge of the abandoned laboratory, melting some stone.

"I won't. I won't be a monster." Toxika said in a quiet voice.

Vanellope stood up.

"I know that you won't be a monster, Sylvia. That's not the kind of person that you are. We can put all of this behind us, no one has to get hurt." Vanellope said.

Toxika exited the mech-suit and began walking to the edge of the abandoned laboratory.

"No, we can't put this behind us. After I became who I am now, the only thing that kept me going was the desire to see Sephiroth suffer. But now I can't even do that." Toxika said.

"Sylvia, what are you doing?" Adorabeezle asked, worried.

Toxika closed her eyes.

"I'm an awful person, guys. I tried to kill you all, and I even tried to kill Sephiroth. I don't deserve to be alive right now." Toxika replied.

Toxika was at the exact edge of the roof. But before she could take another step, Sticky grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to do this. People learn from their mistakes." Sticky said with tears in her eyes.

Toxika sighed.

"Sticky, just let me..." Toxika started to say.

Before Toxika could finish speaking, the stone beneath Sticky and Toxika gave way, making them tumble off of the side of the abandoned laboratory. The two of them started falling to the ground.

 _"This is my fault. She doesn't deserve to die. I do."_ Toxika thought.

Toxika leaned towards Sticky as they fell, and she formed a large leaf.

"What are you doing?" Sticky asked.

Toxika looked at Sticky with a determined expression.

"Setting things right." Toxika replied.

Toxika then had the leaf wrap into a bubble around Sticky. When she hit the ground, she would be safe. However, Toxika wouldn't be safe, because since she corrupted herself, she wouldn't be able to regenerate. Toxika looked down, and she noticed that she was seconds from hitting the ground.

 _"I'm going to die a monster."_ Toxika thought.

Toxika then closed her eyes and waited for the pain.


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

Toxika opened her eyes. Everything was white.

 _"I'm dead. I'm dead and I'm in... wherever dead people go."_ Toxika thought.

Toxika's vision cleared up, and she realized that she was in laying down in a hospital bed, in one of the rooms of the village's healing center.

"Hey, rise and shine." a voice said.

Toxika turned to her left and was surprised to see Vanellope sitting beside her in a chair.

"What... what am I doing here?" Toxika asked, putting a hand on her head, which had a bruise.

"Well, when you fell, I had Minty fly down to grab you before you hit the ground. You hit the ground for a split second, but that only did enough to knock you out. That's why we brought you here." Vanellope replied.

Toxika became confused.

"We?" Toxika asked.

Toxika looked to her left, and she saw the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and the other Activist's Quest characters standing beside Vanellope. Toxika then looked back at Vanellope.

"You should have let me fall." Toxika said calmly.

"That was not an option." Candi said.

"I tried to kill someone, guys." Toxika said in disbelief.

"We know. But you decided not to make a horrible mistake. You stopped yourself before you could make the wrong choice." Jubileena said.

Toxika sighed.

"I don't want to live anymore. I have no reason to be here right now." Toxika said.

Jake frowned and turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and the other Activist's Quest characters.

"Guys, can you give me and Sylvia a few minutes?" Jake asked.

They all nodded and began to file out into the hallway. However, Toxika stopped Vanellope before she could leave.

"Wait, Vanellope, I want you to stay. Whatever Jake has to say, you probably have something equally important that you want to get off your chest." Toxika said.

Not wanting to argue, Vanellope walked back and sat back down in her chair.

"Well, you clearly wanted to tell me something, so tell me." Toxika said.

Vanellope went first.

"When you gained your powers and tried to kill Sephiroth... why? For what purpose did you have to try and end his life?" Vanellope asked.

Toxika exhaled.

"Well, when I gained my powers, I immediately wanted nothing more then to see Sephiroth dying on a cold floor begging for mercy." Toxika replied.

Vanellope frowned.

"Sylvia, no one deserves death, not even the people who cause it." Vanellope said.

"I know. I realized that myself when I tried killing Sephiroth." Toxika said.

Jake cleared his throat, trying to get their attention.

"Okay, my turn. Sylvia, why do you think that you have nothing to live for? You have the others, the racers, the rest of the arcade... and me." Jake asked.

The last one got Toxika's attention more then anything.

"I-I know. I also made some choices that, in hindsight, weren't the most appealing to the rest of the arcade." Toxika replied.

Toxika then looked at both of her wrists, probably looking for handcuffs. She then laid back on her pillow.

"So, I guess it's off to prison, huh?" Toxika asked.

That made Vanellope smile.

"Nope." Vanellope replied.

Toxika sat up, confused.

"What?" Vanellope asked.

"After saving you, we managed to convince the rest of the arcade not to lock you up." Vanellope replied.

"What about Sephiroth?" Toxika asked.

"He was... mad, at first. But he forgave you." Jake replied.

Toxika frowned.

"Okay so, to clarify, I tried to kill you guys and the villain of this game, and I just get off scott free? What's the catch?" Toxika asked.

"The catch, is you have to join the team." Vanellope replied.

Toxika raised an eyebrow.

"I have to join Sugar Rush?" Toxika asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"You can redeem yourself by joining us and helping people." Vanellope replied.

Toxika sat and stared at the wall for a few moments. She then looked back at Vanellope and nodded.

"Alright. If it helps me to redeem myself, then I'll do it." Toxika said.

Vanellope nodded and walked to the door. But when she reached the door, she looked back at Jake and Toxika, who were hugging tightly. Vanellope smiled and left the room.

* * *

Later, it was nighttime. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace were running through Game Central Station, heading toward a crime that was in progress. During that, Vanellope was narrating to no one in particular in her mind.

"My name is Vanellope von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush. This is my team. We call ourselves Sugar Rush." Vanellope narrated.

Vanellope looked to her left and smiled at Toxika.

"We wanted to help people, and by forming this team, we've been doing that every day. There will be days when our friends turn on us, and days when we give up and fall victim to anger, but no matter what happens, there will always be a brighter side to things. As long as there are people to help, and good to be done, the day will never come when this city stops needing heroes. Heroes... like us." Vanellope narrated.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 14th 2108"_

Meanwhile, in San Fransokyo, Alistair Krei was in his office at his workplace, Krei Labs, and he was signing bills. As he signed one of the bills, his assistant, Kiyoko Yoshida, entered the room.

"Mr. Krei?" Kiyoko asked, stopping ten feet away from her boss.

"Kiyoko, what is it? I'm very busy, so make it quick and you can go for the night." Krei asked, not looking up from his work.

"Sir... there's been a break-in at the storehouse." Kiyoko replied.

That made Krei look up.

"What?" Krei asked.

Kiyoko sighed.

"Someone managed to break into the storehouse and steal enough parts to make a suit." Kiyoko replied.

Krei sighed and stood up from his chair.

"Alright, then. We'll think of something. In the meantime, you can go." Krei said calmly.

Kiyoko nodded.

"Yes, sir." Kiyoko said.

Kiyoko then left the room. Once she was gone, Krei stood up and looked out the gargantuan window that was behind him. As he did, he was worried. The stuff that was in the storehouse was very dangerous, which was why it was stored in there. And since someone managed to break in and steal things, then they could use the items for harm. He then thought about all the innocent lives that could be so easily taken, and he didn't like that thought.

 _"I hope that we can take care of this."_ Krei thought.

* * *

Downtown, Hiro, Tadashi, and Cass were at a restaurant that was called Tako Taco, and they were waiting for the bill.

"That was a lovely meal." Cass said, rubbing her stomach.

Hiro smiled.

"Yeah, the dessert was the best part." Hiro said.

They paid for their meal and headed home. Hiro and Tadashi walked alongside their aunt as they walked, and they eventually reached the Lucky Cat Café.

"Well, let's go inside." Tadashi said.

Hiro and Cass nodded, and they and Tadashi went inside. However, unknown to the three of them, someone was spying on them from an alleyway that was on the other side of the street. The figure glared at the three of them from underneath a mask.

 _"Don't worry, guys. One you realize exactly who I am, I think that we will all finally be free."_ the figure thought.

The figure then disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
